Merry Ex-Mas
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a freak winter storm traps everybody together at Dereks place on Christmas Eve, the problem is our couple are legally separated and headed for a divorce. Will Christmas spirit be enough to bring our couple back together or will their significant others keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 1

Penelope takes a deep breath as she walks through the airport, she looks down at her three year old daughter Michelle and says, "are you about ready to see daddy"?, the little girl looks up at her and claps her hands and says, "yayyyyyyy daddy". Derek and Penelope were legally seperated and waiting on the final decree so they will both be free to move on with their lives.

As she strapped her little angel into the carseat the memories of the night that changed her life forever filled her mind, she was late getting home from work so she was hurrying up because she had to get home and pay the baby sitter and get dinner ready for her and Derek. When she pulls into the driveway she notices a strange car parked across the street.

She turns the knob and finds the door locked, she looks through the window and doesn't see anything, she then notices that Tinas car is gone so she pulls her keys out and opens the door and steps inside the house. She lays the groceries on the table as she makes her way upstairs in search of her daughter.

When she gets to the top of the stairs her stomach drops when she hears moans coming from her bedroom, she walks to the door and pushes the door open to see the man who is suppose to be working out at the gym currently having sex with another woman. She backs up bumping into the wall causing Derek and the woman to pull apart.

The woman smirks and watches as tears stream down Penelopes face, Penelope looked at her and said, "Savannah how could you do this to me"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I always get what I want Penelope and I wanted Derek". She wiped her eyes and said, "well you can have him", Savannah then watched the look on Dereks face as Penelope ran out of the room.

Derek jumps up and says, "baby please let me explain", she holds up her hand and says, "I can't believe this" as she heads through to the nursery to grab their daughter. She quickly fills the diaper bag and grabs the baby and heads downstairs where she sees the man she never thought would break her heart standing and waiting for her.

She tries to go by him and he says, "where are you going"?, she looks up at him and says, "you lost the right to know about that when you slept with another woman in OUR BED". He puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "I love you baby girl", she slaps him hard across the face and says, "don't you ever say that to me ever again", he then watched as the best things that had ever happened to him walked out of his life.

Penelope was pulled back to reality when Michelle started giggling, she kissed her on the cheek and said, "mommy loves you Chell", she then closed the door and headed around to the drivers side of the car. Derek was nervously looking out the window watching for his wife and daughter to arrive at his place.

He loved Penelope and he was hoping that he would get the chance to make things up to her and make her see that she is the only person that he had ever or would ever love". He ran his hand over his head and said, "you can do this Derek, you can't lose them, not permanently", he looks down at the divorce papers and puts them in the drawer and closes it.

Penelope feels her heart racing as she gets closer to the house she shared with Derek for over 3 years, she loved Derek and the thoughts of him with another woman was more than he could stand. She hadn't spoken to him about anything other than Michelle for the past year and any attempts he made to try and reconcile she buffed off.

Derek smiled as he watched Penelopes car pull in front of the house, he opened the door and headed outside, when Michelle saw him she started waving and squeeling, "daddyyyyyyyyy, daddyyyyyy". He opened the door and unbuckled her and picked her up and started kissing her little chubby cheeks, he said, "I've missed you Chelle".

He looked up at Penelope and said, "how are you doing baby girl"?, she said, "don't call me that please", he said, "why, you are still my baby girl and you always will be". She shook her head and said, "no I won't, you lost the right to call me that the night you slept with that hussy in what was once our bed".

He openeed his mouth to say something and she cut him off by saying, "I'll be back in the morning to pick her up, she has a play date with Henry", she walked over and kissed Michelle on the cheek and said, "momma loves you and I'll be back early in the morning to get you okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "tayyyyy momma".

She looked at Derek and said, "I hope that you have a good time with your daughter", she then walked back around to the drivers side of the car and said, "I am gonna need those papers signed before we head back". He said, "why so soon, we need to talk and try to work things out", she took a deep breath and said, "we've been seperated for over a year Derek and we've both moved on".

He said, "I haven't moved on", she said, "well it looked like you had to me that night the way you were all over her", he said, " I never meant to hurt you, I love you and if I could rewind time that night would never have happened". She laughed and said, "yeah well you can't so please just sign those papers".

She said, "where is Savannah", she rolled her eyes and said, "was"?, he said, "yes was, she's at work right now", .

He said, "please baby", she said, "Derek, Sam and I are getting married when the papers are signed so I need those papers signed because Chelle and I are heading back home on the 27th". His mouth flew open and said, "no you can't marry him", she put her hands on her hips and said, "I've moved on Derek, please don't make this harder than it has to be".

She waved at Michelle and said, "see you tomorrow baby", she then got into the car and waved as she pulled away from the curb, Derek looked down at Michelle and said, "daddy's really messed up sweetie and I don't know if I can fix this". He then headed back inside the house as he watched Penelopes rental car pull out of sight.

Penelope wiped away the tears that she wouldn't dare let Derek see as she pulled out onto the freeway, she had a week with her family and she wasn't going to let her pending divorce ruin their Christmas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 2

Penelope took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on JJ and Reids door, she laughed when she heard Henry running across the floor squealing,  
>"auntie P, auntie P". Reid opened the door and hugged his friend and said, "come in Garcia, come in", she stepped inside and said, "how are you doing Spencer"?, he smiled and said, "we're doing good, I'm so glad you could come".<p>

She took a deep breath and said, "I wasn't going to miss Christmas with me family, not for anything", Henry ran into the living room and instantly wrapped his little arms around Penelopes leg and said, "whews Chelle"?, she looked down at the little boy and said, "she's with uncle Derek today but she'll be here with you tomorrow".

He clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyy", the waved at Penelope before running back through the house squealing, Penelope said, "so how's the baby doing"?, Reid yawned and said, "she's doing great, she slept 4 hours lastnight before she woke up". JJ walked into the room carrying the little bundle and said, "hey Garcie, I thought I heard you".

She said, "hiiiiiii Jayje", she walked over and looked down at the adorable face of 3 week old Abigail Marie Reid", she said, "ohhhhh Jayje she's so beautiful". She looked up at Penelope and said, "would you like to hold her"?, she said, "I would love to", JJ put the baby into her godmothers arms and said, "Abigail Marie Reid this is your godmother Penelope Marie Morgan".

Penelope said, "ohhhhh Jayje I'm honored that you asked me to be her godmother", she smiled and said, "of course we were going to ask you", Reid said,  
>"we hope it's alright but we also asked Derek to be her godfather". Penelope smiled and said, "of all the things I can say about Derek he definitley loves children and he would make a great god father".<p>

She looked down at the little girl and said, "you're adorable Abby, you have your mommas little nose", JJ laughed and said, "do you really think so Garcie"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do sunshine, I do". Reid said, "soooooo how have you been doing"?, she took a deep breath and said, "well it's been rough especially on Chelle".

JJ said, "I'm so sorry honey", she said, "it isn't your fault sugar, this lies all on the massive shoulders of Derek", Reid said, "so how's work"?,  
>she sighed and said, "boring, it's nothing like working at the BAU with my team of superheroes". Reid said, "wellllll you could always come back to us".<p>

She smiled and said, "as nice as that sounds you know I can't do that, not after everything that happened", JJ said, "of course you can come back, you and Chelle can mo". Penelope said, "there's something I need to tell the two of you", Reid looked at JJ and then at Penelope and they both sat there looking at her when she said, "I'm getting married".

JJ said, "wh what"?, she said, "I met an amazing man in California his name is Sam, Sam Jonas", Reid said, "this happened really fast didn't it"?, she said, "I've been gone almost a year Spencer". He said, "yeah I know but",Penelope said, "Derek's obviously moved on with Savannah and I've moved on with Sam so can we please not argue and ruin Abbys first Christmas"?, they nodded their head yes and smiled as Penelope kissed the little girl on the forehead.

JJ said, "what does Chelle think of Sam"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well she is having a lot of trouble adjusting to another man in out home and in my bed that isn't her daddy but in time everything will be fine". Reid smiled at her and said, "as long as you're happy that's all that matters to us Garcia".

Penelope said, "what time is the baptism set for again"?, JJ grinned and said, "tomorrow at noon with a reception to follow at Rossis", she smiled and said, "ahhhhhh yes how is my italian stallion"?, Reid laughed and said, "doing great, as a matter of fact he got married a few days ago". Penelope said, "awwwww, who did he marry"?, JJ said, "Fran Morgan".

Penelope said, "wow, what does Derek think about that"?, Reid said, "he's having a rough time with it", Penelope said, "I bet he is", Reid said, "sooo when are you and Sam getting married"?, she smiled and said, "well that depends on when I can get Derek to sign those papers". JJ said, "what if he doesn't sign them"?, she said, "I can still get the divorce it will just take longer that's all".

Abby started fussing and Penelope said, "here momma I think the little one is hungry", JJ said, "come here princess", Reid said, "where are you and Chelle staying while you're here"?, she said, "well we're staying at the Mariot, Sam got the three of us a room for the week". Reid said, "so Sam's here to"?, she shook her head and said, "no not yet, he'll be here later tonight or tomorrow".

Reid said, "does Morgan know about you and Sam"?, she nodded her head and said, "he does" Reid said, "anddddddd"?, Penelope said, "he doesn't like the idea of me marrying another man". He took a deep breath and said, "is there anyway that the two of you could work things out"?, she shook her head and said, "afraid not honey, that ship has sailed".

He grinned as he watched his friend head through the house, he then grabbed his cell and headed out into the back yard dialing a number and after a few rings he heard, "hey pretty boy how are ya"?, Reid said, "Morgan we need to talk".


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 3

Derek said, "talk, talk about what"?, he said, "Garcia's here", Derek said, "and"?, he said, "I know this is killing you Derek because I know that you still love her". Derek said, "of course I still love her, I'll always love her she is the love of my life Reid but she's moved on", he said, "so have you".

He took a deep breath and said, "yeah not so much", Reid said, "well you haven't broken things off with her", he said, "I know and that was the worse mistake I ever made". Reid said, "have you tried to work things out with Garcia"?, he said, "only a million times, she won't talk to me about anything but Chelle".

Reid said, "you're going to have to try harder", he laughed and said, "why, it's obvious that she's happy with Sam, she doesn't want me in her life anymore pretty boy". Reid said, "ohhhhh ye of little faith", Derek said, "whatever Spencer listen I've gotta go Chelle and I are getting ready to head to the park to feed the ducks but I'll see you tomorrow at the baptism".

Reid said, "is Savannah coming"?, he said, "yeah probably, is that a problem"?, he said, "no no not a problem but you should know that Sam is gonna be there to". Derek said, "greattttttt", Reid said, "I have a feeling that your divorce isn't going to happen", Derek laughed and said, "from your lips pretty boy, from your lips".

Reid laughed and said, "go have fun with your little girl and we'll talk tomorrow", Derek smiled and said, "sounds good Reid, see ya tomorrow", after the call ended Reid tapped his chin with his finger and grinned as he stood in the back yard wondering what he could do to help bring Derek and his baby girl back together for Christmas.

Penelope was sitting in front of the fireplace as the memories of how her marriage ended, how could she not have seen it, how long had he been so unhappy with their lives together"?, she looked down at the picture of her, Derek and Michelle on the day she was born, they looked so so very happy but those happy days eneded almost a year ago.

She sighed and wondered if she was doing the right thing marrying Sam, was Spencer right was she moving on to fast?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "give me a sign, if I'm moving on to fast, please give me a sign". Little did she know that her friend Reid was listening at the door, he grinned and said, "one sign coming up".

Derek and Michelle were at the park and he was having a great time with his daughter, the smile on her little face was melting his heart, he loved her so much and not being able to see her on a daily basis was breaking his heart. Chelle ran over to where the ducks were and said, "tome on daddy tome on".

He laughed and said, "daddy's coming baby, daddy's coming", they had been playing for a little while when Derek looked up and saw dark clouds moving in and he wondered what this Christmas holiday would bring. As he looked at his daughter he couldn't help but think of the amazing life he had with his girls and he could just kick himself knowing that everything was his fault.

He had tried to talk to Penelope at least a hundred time since she left that evening but she would only talk to him about things concering their daughter and nothing else. He had tried to get her to talk to him about what happened but all she would say was no need to cry over spilled milk, what did that even mean anyway, they weren't talking about milk they were talking about ending their lives together, about ending the greatest most amazing relationship he had ever had and he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to lose Penelope forever.

He looked up and said, "please give me a sign, it Penelope and I are meant to be together, please give me a sign", Chelle ran over and grabbed him by the hand and said, "pway daddy, pway". He picked the little girl up and stated tickling her and the park was then filled with the sound of his little girl squealing with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 4

The rest of the day went good as Penelope spent the day with the rest of the team at JJ and Reids place and Michelle spent the afternoon laughing and playing in the park with her daddy. When Derek carried Michelle into the house he was surprised to find Savannah parading around in nothing but one of his shirts.

He said, "Savannah why are you dressed like that when you knew my baby would be here"?, she said, "I was hoping that your momma could watch her for a while and we could have a little quality time aloneee". He said, "sorry to disappoint you but she's here for the night with me and her and bab I mean Penelope are in town for a week so she will be with me a lot while they are here".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "what about me"?, he looked down at his little girl and said, "how about a cookie honey"?, she nodded her head and said, "tan I hab milt to daddy"?, he smiled and said, "you sure can, why don't you go on in the kitchen and daddy will be right there"?, she smiled at him and said, "tayyyyyy daddy" as she ran into the kitchen.

Derek leaned in and said, "that little girl is my life and you will be nice to her do you hear me"?, she said, "I'm sorry that I said anything it's obvious where I rate in your life". He rolled his eyes as he headed into the kitchen, she blew out a breath and said, "I will get an engagement ring on my finger before Christmas or else".

Penelope was sitting out on the back porch looking up at the blackening sky, she wrapped her coat tighter around her and said, "there must be a storm coming"?, Reid walked out onto the porch and said, "yeah the radio has been talking about a possible storm front moving in on us". She sighed and said,  
>"how did my life come to this Spencer"?, he walked over and hugged her and said, "everythings going to be alright Garcia, I promise".<p>

JJ walked to the door and said, "I believe somebody is wanting his aunt P to tuck him in and read him a bedtime story", she smiled and said, "well I do believe I'm the woman for the job". She put her hand on Reids shoulder and said, "thanks Spencer", he smiled at her and said, "anytime Garcia", he then watched as she headed inside the house.

Emily walked out onto the back porch and said, "so is the plan still a go"?, he turned and smiled and said, "definitely, before Penelope and Michelle leave to go back to California with Sam we need to have Derek and Penelope back together". She smiled and said, "we're ready on our end of the plan all that we're waiting on is for Christmas Eve right"?, he nodded his head and said, "right, just be sure to bring plenty of mistletoe with you to Morgans place".

Emily laughed and said, "already on it Spencer, already on it", he laughed and said, "is it wrong for us to be doing this, to be plotting to get them back together"?, she crossed her arms and said, "I don't think so, they are meant to be together and all we need to do is make sure that Savannah and Sam aren't a problem anymore".

Reid opened his mouth to agree with her and then there was a knock at the door, he sighed and said, "I better get that", he walked through the kitchen and living room and answered the door. He smiled and said, "can I help you"?, the man held out his hand and said, "yes I'm looking for Penelope I'm her fiancee Sam".

He stepped aside and said, "come in Sam come in, she's upstairs reading a bedtime story to my son right now", he smiled as he shook hands with Spencer as he stepped inside the house. Reid said, "this is one of our good friends Emily Hotchner and this is her husband Aaron Hotchner, and this is David Rossi and his wife Fran Morgan Rossi and my wife, welllllll she's upstairs with Penelope right now but you'll meet her soon".

Sam waved and said, "it's nice to meet you all, Penleope has told me so much about you all that it feels like I know you already", they all smiled at him as they one by one shook hands. Savannah put on her happy face as they all sat on the couch watching tv, she looked down and Michelles eyes were trying to close.

She nudged Derek and said, "she's sleepy honey why don't you tuck her in and then we can have a little celebration of our own", he kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "come on princess it's time for you to head to bed". He stood up and carried her up the stairs humming to her the entire way to her room.

He laid her down and said, "goodnight baby girl, daddy loves you", he started to pull back and she grabbed his hand and said, "daddy tan you tay wif me till me goes to sweep"?, he smiled and said, "I sure can". He pulls the cover back and gets on the bed with her and wraps his arm around her and says, "how's that"?, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "fanks daddy".

Meanwhile Savannah was laying in Dereks bed with nothing on but a smile and she laid there and laid there and laid there and still he hadn't come to bed so she got up and headed out to find her man. She walked down the hall and put her hands on her hips and blew out a breath when she saw both father and child peacefully sleeping on her small bed.

She stormed back to Dereks room and changed back into her clothes and headed down the stairs, she put on her coat and grabbed her bag and slammed the door on her way out. Derek couldn't help but smile when he heard the door slam, he then kissed his daughter on the cheek and snuggled back down again and fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Merry-Ex Mas-Ch 5

Penelope sighed as she opened her eyes the next morning, she rubbed her eyes and said, "come on Garcie, get up and get dressed", she threw the covers back and slowly got up. She walked through the room and smiled when she saw Sam sleeping on the couch, she walked over and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

He opened his eyes and said, "morning beautiful", she smiled and said, "morning to you to, what time did you get in"?, he looked at his watch and said,  
>"I didn't make it in until about 6:00 this morning". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "why didn't you wake me up or even better why didn't you get in bed with me"?, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her down into another kiss.<p>

When they pulled apart he said, "you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up", she sat down on the table in front of him and said, "how was your flight"?, he sat up on the couch and said, "longgggg, it was delay after delay after delay". Penelope said, "sorry honey", he smiled as he caressed her cheek and said, "that's what I get for not coming with my girls yesterday".

She stood up and took him by the hand and said, "how about you take a shower and I'll order some breakfast"?, he stood up and pulled her into his arms and said, "how about we both take a shower and then we head out for breakfast before the baptism"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "ohhhh I love that idea".

He intertwined their fingers and led her through to the bathroom, meanwhile at Casa Morgan Derek gets up and smiles down at his sleeping daughter as he strolls out into the hall. He yawns and stretches as he grabs his clothes and heads toward the bathroom, he turns the water on and slides his boxers and jogging pants down over his body and steps under the water.

He closes his eyes and the only person he can see is Penelope, he wants her back in the worst way, he loves her and the only thing he wants is to rewind the clock back a year ago when his relationship with Savannah started. He his washing his chest when the shower door slides open and Savannah slowly steps inside.

He turns to face her and says, "what are you doing in here"?, she slid her hand down and started gently stroking his very erect penis and said, "I missed you lover". He closed his eyes and moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of her hand on him, he imagined the woman stroking him was Penelope and a few strokes later he removed her hand and crashed his lips against hers.

He picked Savannah up and backed her against the wall and she moaned his name as he thrusted himself inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ranked her nails up and down his back. Penelope closed her eyes and imagined the man making love to her was Derek, that is what she had imagined everytime they had made love.

She wrapped her arms and legs snuggly around his waist and moaned as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, the bathroom was filled with their moans and groans until a few long minutes later he exploded inside her. He pressed his lips against hers and smiled against her lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

He then rested his forehead against hers and said, "that was amazing like always beautiful", she smiled and said, "we better get dressed and head to the church before we're late. He kissed her lips and said, "you're right" before stepping out of the shower, when she was sure Sam was gone she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Savannah couldn't help but smile as Derek pounded into her over and over, their sex life had fallen off the last couple of months and she was going to enjoy every moment they were spending together right now. Derek crashed his lips against hers and a few hard deep thrusts later Savannah saw stars as he exploded inside her.

He sighed and said, "I've got to go get dressed and get Michelle dressed, are you still coming to the baptism with us"?, she nodded her head and said,  
>"I definitely am". She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for one final kiss and said, "I love you Derek" before walking out of the shower and heading into the bedroom.<p>

He stepped out of the shower and dried off and quickly put his clothes on before making his way out of the bathroom to go and get his princess dressed and ready to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 6

Sam smiled and said, "are we picking Michelle up"?, Penelope said, "no she's riding to the ceremony with Derek and his girlfriend Savannah", he smiled and said, "I can't wait till we get married". He then wrapped his arms aroundher and said, "I can't wait to call you my wife", she closed her eyes and said, "I can't wait either", she knew that she was lying but he didn't.

Derek smiled as he stood there looking at Michelle, she looked adorable in her purple dress and black shoes, he picked her up and said, "you look so beautiful princess. She smiled and said, "wike momma"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes, just like momma", she hugged Derek and said, "fanks daddy".

He said, "you're welcome honey" before putting her down on the floor, Savannah walked down the stairs and said, "well what do you think Derek"?, she turned around giving him a complete look. He smiled and said, "you look beautiful Savannah", she said, "why thank you kind sir and might I say that you clean up pretty well yourself"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "thank you".

He looked down at his watch and said, "we better get going or we'll be late", Michelle put her hand in his and smiled happily as they headed out the door. Savannah smiled as she looked at Derek thinking that engagement ring was getting closer and closer, Derek grinned as he strapped Michelle into her booster seat.

Savannah got in the passenger seat and was buckling up when Derek got into the car, he said, "now don't forget princess you are going with mommy after the party at grandpa and grandmas okay"?, she said, "otay daddyyyyyy". Derek put the key in the ignition and smiled as he pulled out of the garage and headed toward the main road.

Penelope was talking to Hotch and Emily when Michelle came running over to her a few minutes later, she picked up the little girl and said, "now don't you look beautiful"?, she said, "daddy said me beutfewl wike you". She blushed and said, "he did"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", she winked at the little girl and said, "why don't you go play with Henry for a few minutes"?, she smiled and saw Henry and said, "Henwyyyyyyyy", he looked up and smiled as he went running across the room to get to her.

Derek walked over to her and said, "you look beautiful baby girl", she smiled and said, "thank you and you're looking pretty dapper yourself", he smiled and said, "thank you". She looked over her shoulder and said, I see that Savannah came with you"?, he sighed and said, "yes she did", he looked at the man taking to Hotch and said, "is that Sam"?, she said, "yes that's him, he made it in early this morning".

He nodded his head and said, "that's nice", she watched as Savannah walked over and locked arms with Derek and said, "hello again Penelope", she smiled and said, "hello Savannah". Emily looked across the room and saw Savannah and leaned in and whispered, "she is soooooo fake", Reid grinned and said, "be nice Em, at least while we are here".

She held up her hands and said, "for my neice I will be good but once we get to Rossis it's on", he laughed and said, "that's fair", the minister nodded to Reid to let him know that it was time for the service to start. Derek, Penelope, Reid and JJ stood in front of the church as the ceremony got started.

A few minutes later as the ceremony ends Penelope kisses her god daughter on the cheek and says, "I love you so much" before handing her back over to JJ. She then stands beside Derek and listens as the minister announces about the reception at the Rossi house and invites everybody to please attend and celebrate.

Penelope smiled and said, "well I guess I'll see you at Daves"?, he said, "yeah, we'll be there", Sam walked over and said, "are you ready honey"?,  
>she nodded her head and said, "ready sweetheart". Derek watched brokenheartedly as Penelope intertwined fingers with another man, he sighed when he felt Savannah loop her arm through his as they started out of the church.<p>

The entire ride to Rossis was quiet as Penelope sat deep in thought about her marriage to Derek and their lives together, when she married Derek she thought they would be together forever. She laid her head back against the seat and sighed as she watched the scenery go by the window as they got closer and closer to Rossis place.

When they got out of the car at Rossis Penelope wrapped her coat closer to her and said, "it's getting really cold isn't it"?, Sam got out of the car and unbuckled Michelle and said, "yeah it is, they say we could be getting a storm". She smiled as Michelle put her hand in hers, she said, "are you ready to go inside sweetie"?, she nodded her head and said, "weady momma", they all laughed as they headed inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 7

Derek turned around and watched as Penelope walked into the room, he couldn't help but notice her curves when Sam helped her pull her coat off, he took a deep breath and wondered how he was ever so stupid as to lose that amazing woman. Michelle saw him and ran across the room toward him squealing "daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy".

He scooped her up and said, "how is daddys princess"?, she said, "fineeeee daddy", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "how about daddy takes his favorite girl over and get her something to eat"?, she said, "I fote that momma was your favowite girl daddy"?, he blushed and said, "she's one of them princess and you're the other".

Michelle smiled as Derek carried her across the room, when Fran saw the little girl she said, "how is nanas little girl"?, she reached for Fran and hugged her tight. Fran said, "grandma has missed you soooooooo much", Michelle said, "me misseded you to nana", Dave walked over and said, "hi sweetie how are you"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "hungwy nonno".

He said, "why don't you come with me and nonno will make sure you get something to eat okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay" and Derek watched as the little girl walked across the floor with Dave. Fran hugged her son and said, "how are you doing honey"?, he sighed and said, "momma I've been a fool".

She said, "what are you talking about now baby boy"?, he said, "I had a wonderful wife and like a fool I let her slip away and all because I was the most stupid man in the world". Fran nodded her head and said, "she isn't married yet Derek, you still have a chance", he shook his head and said, "I dont' think I do momma, she seems really happy with Sam".

Fran said, "looks can be decieving because by looking at you and Savannah it seems that you two are happy but you aren't", he said, "well you have a good point momma but". Fran said, "have you got to sit down and talk to her and try to make things better"?, he nodded his head and said, "I've tried momma soooooo many times but she won't talk to me".

Fran said, "she looks happy honey but I noticed that during the ceremony she kept glancing at you, she loves you Derek and she wants you back I think she's just afraid that you will hurt her again. He said, "I love her momma, I love her more than anything in this world and if she will give me, give us another chance I will never hurt her again".

Savannah walked over and said, "here you are I was wondering where you were", he said, "I was here talking to momma about Christmas", she smiled and said, "hi Fran". Fran smiled and said, "hi Savannah how are you"?, she said, "I'm good, how are you"?, she smiled at Savannah and said, "I have all of my family here with me and it's only 2 days before Christmas day so I'm great".

Savannah smiled and said, "honey I was hoping to get a dance with you", he said, "sure", he smiled at his mom and said,"we'll talk more later okay momma"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay baby boy, go have fun". Savannah slipped her hand in his as she led him to the middle of the dancefloor and wrapped her arms around him.

Penelope looked up in time to see her lean in and take a kiss from Derek, she shook her head and sighed as she watched them dance across the room with their arms wrapped around each other. She closed her eyes and smlied as she could imagine her and Derek dancing on their wedding day, they were so so happy but it didn't take long for that to change.

Emily looked up and noticed that Savannah was draped all over Derek and she looked at Spencer and said, "the ceremony is over I'm gonna go save Morgan from that woman". Reid laughed as he watched her walk over and tap Savannah on the shoulder and said, "can I cut in"?, she sighed and said, "sure Em here you go".

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "now that she's gone we need to talk", he laughed and said, "what is it that everybody is wanting to talk to me about all of a sudden today"?, she playfully slapped his chest and said, "we are trying to stop you and Penelope from making a mistake that's what we want to talk about".

He said, "Em it's over, she's engaged to another man and I'm with Savannah", she laughed and said, "do you love Savannah"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she's a great girl". Emily said, "that isn't what I asked, I asked you if you loved her"?, he shook his head and said, "no, the only woman I have ever loved is across the room engaged to another man".

She shook her head and sighed and said, "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan" and he laughed as she leaned in and started whispering into his ear, after the song ended he walked to the door and stood beside Penelope they were talking about a gift Derek had gotten Michelle for Christmas. Reid leaned down and whispered something into Michelles ear.

She smiled and nodded her head and said, "otay unca Weeddddd" as she ran across the room, she looked up at her parents and said, "you has to tiss",  
>Penelope said, "what are you talking about sweetie"?, she pointed above their head and said, "you has to tiss daddy", she said, "oh honey I don't think", Derek silenced her by putting her face in his hands and gently pressing his lips against hers.<p>

The room was completely silent as everybody including Sam and Savannah turned to watch the couple engaged in a lip lock as Michelle clapped her hands and squealed, "yayyyyyyyyy".


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 8

Savannah and Sam stood there stunned as they watched the couple kissing, when Penelope felt Dereks lips on hers she instantly responded and as she did he smiled against her mouth. When they pulled apart she said, "I I I'm sorry", he smiled at her and said, "don't be because I'm sure not", she looked and saw Sam walking out of the room.

She said, "that shouldn't have happened" and then she turned and ran out of the room after Sam, Savannah put her hands on her hips and walked over to Derek and said, "I'm leaving". He turned in time to see her grabbing her coat as she headed out of the house, Derek looked at Emily and winked and said, "thank you".

Penelope finally caught up to Sam and she stood in front of him and said, "I'm sorry Sam soooo sorry, please don't leave", he said, "what just happened in there Penelope"?, she said, "we were under the mistletoe and Michelle pointed it out and Derek, well he". Sam said, "I know what he did Penelope I was watching remember"?, she said, "I'm so sorry".

Sam said, "if you don't want to be with me", yes this was her chance, it was her chance to tell him that she wanted to try again with Derek but what did she say instead?, she said, "of course I want to be with you but if you don't want to be with me please let me know now"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "of course I want to be with you Penelope, I love you".

He gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "you're the woman I made love to this morning and you are the woman that I want to marry, the woman I want to have kids with and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with". He then crashed his lips against hers, Emily and Reid were looking out the window and saw that they had made up and Emily said, "damn but at least we've got our foot in the door".

Reid laughed and said, "yeah now if we can get the job done without Penelope slamming the door on us", Emily said, "they love each other and that kiss, well that kiss proves it". Hotch walked over and said, "that kiss has you and Reid written allllll over it Em", she turned to face her husband and said, "they belong together Aaron and all we were doing was helping them along".

He kissed her lips and said, "I know that you want your friends to be happy honey but you have to let Penelope and Derek live their own lives and make their own decisions". She sighed and said, "even cupid needs help sometimes honey", he laughed and said, "that he does my love, that he does", he then wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed over to their seats.

A few hours later Derek walks into his house alone and smiles as memories of that amazing kiss come to his mind, he locks the door and turns the alarm on before turning the lights on and heading up the stairs to his room. He changed into his night clothes and headed to bed and the entire time he laid there he was thinging about his true love, his baby girl, his wife Penelope.

Penelope and Sam were laying in bed with their backs turned to each other, she hated that he got hurt but the feeling of their lips together brought a smile on her face. She was laying there replaying the kiss in her head over and over until Sam rolled over onto his back and said, "I'm sorry honey that I got upset".

She got up on her elbow and said, "you don't owe me an apology honey, I'm sorry that it happened", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia Morgan". He crashed his lips against hers and he smiled against her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slid his hand under her gown and started caressing her breasts.

Penelope closed her eyes and said, "make love to me Sam", he looked down at her and said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I'm more than sure", he slid his hands down her body and slowly slid her panties down over her hips. Penelope smiled sheepishly at him knowing that she was doing this for the wrong reason, she wasn't making love to Sam she was letting him have her so she wouldn't lose the safe bet she had in him.

Penelope wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss and as he lined himself up at her entrance she inwardly smiled when she heard Michelle calling out, "daddyyyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyyyy".


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 9

Penelope stroked his cheek and said, "sorry honey", he kissed her lips and said, "it's fine sweetie, go check on her", he rolled off top of her and sighed as he watched her walk from the bedroom. Penelope smiled all the way to Michelles room, she walked into the room and said, "what's wrong my sweet princess"?, she said, "daddy me want daddy".

Penelope sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped her arms around the little girl and said, "honey daddys probably asleep", she looked up at Penelope and when she saw the tears she said, "what happened"?, she said, "me had bad dweam tan me talk to daddy pweaseeeee"?, she kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "okay baby, come here".

Michelle climbed into her mommas lap and smiled as she Penelope started dialing Dereks number on the phone that was on the table beside her bed, Derek was laying there looking up to the ceiling when his cell started ringing. He picked up the phone and didn't recognize the number, he hit talk and then said, "hello".

Penelope said, "Derek I hope I didn't wake you up", he smiled and said, "no baby girl I was awake, is something wrong"?, she said, "Michelle had a bad dream and she wanted to talk to you". He said, "awwww bless her little heart, sure put her on the phone I'll talk to her", Penelope put the phone to Michelles ear and said, "here's daddy".

Michelle said, "daddyyyyyyy me had bad dweam", he said, "awwww baby daddy's sorry about that", she said, "me misseded you daddy", he said, "I miss you to honey but you will get to see daddy in the morning and spend the day with me". Michelles eyes got big and she said, "weally daddy"?, he laughed and said, "yes really".

she laid her head against Penelopes chest and said, "daddy tan I pway wif cwooney tomowwow"?, he grinned and said, "you sure can, he misses you", she laughed and said, "me misses him to daddy". He put his free arm under his head and grinned as he listened to the little girl ramble on about what fun she had when she stayed with him.

Penelope let her talk until she got her talk out and handed the phone back to her, she pulled the cover up over the little girl and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "mommy and daddy love you". She yawned and said, "I lub you boff to", she closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was peacefully sleeping.

Penelope said, "hang on a minute hotstuff", she then walked out into the living room and out onto the balcony and said, "about today", he said, "you don't have to say anything goddess". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it was amazing, wrong but amazing", he laughed and said, "I agree it was amazing but it soooo wasn't wrong".

Derek and Penelope talked for a few minutes before she said, "well hotstuff I better get back inside to Sam, he's waiting on me in bed", he sighed and said, "can you do me a favor"?, she said, "if I can". He said, "please don't have sex with Sam". She swallowed hard and said, "why not"?, he said, "I love you sweetness, I always have and I always will and I know I don't have any right to ask but I'm still asking".

She sighed and said, "I better go", he smiled and said, "I love you baby girl", she felt her heart beating faster and faster as she whispered, "I love you to" before she ended the call. Derek laid there on the bed with a huge smile on his face, she said it, she told him she loved him, he still had a chance and if he ever got her back he would never ever give her reason to doubt him ever again.

Penelope quietly walked back into the other bedroom and smiled as she saw Sam peacefully sleeping on his side, she laid down and sighed happily as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 10

The next morning Penelope woke up in the arms of Sam, she looked up and said, "good morning", he said, "good morning beautiful", she said, "sorry about lastnight but Chelle talked to Derek for over an hour before she was satisfied and when I came back in here you were sleeping". He kissed her lips gently and said, "welllll we're alone now".

She was getting ready to get up and get dressed when he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the bed, his hands roaming all over her body. She inwardly cringed when his hand found it's way up her thigh, she was so glad when she heard Michelle running through the door, Sam pulled away and said, "good morning sweetie".

Michelle said, "tome on momma it's time for ceweal", she said, "alright baby momma's coming", Michelle clapped her hands as she ran back through to her room. Sam said, "we need some alone time and soon", she said, "come on and get dressed so we can take her for breakfast before Derek gets her for the day".

He rolled her back onto her back and crashed his lips against hers, she moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart when Michelle screamed from the other room, "TOME ONNNNNNNNNNN MOMMA", she sighed and said, "coming baby, coming".

Sam watched her get up and grab her clothes and he said, "tonight you're mine beautiful allllll night long", she smiled as she headed through to the bathroom. Sam threw the covers back and got up and quickly dressed and made his way into the living room so he could take his two beautiful girls out for breakfast.

Derek woke up with a smile on his face because he knew that in a little while he would once again be seeing Penelope and he couldn't wait, he got up and took a quick shower and threw some clothes on and made his way downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw Savannah standing in the kitchen pouring them both a cup of coffee.

He took a deep breath and said, "how did you get in here"?, she said, "the key is still in the fake rock silly", he smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee and thought to himself, "reminder you need to find another place to keep the spare key". Savannah said, "sorry I left the party lastnight but I'm here now and I want to spend the day with you and Michelle".

He said, "wellll me and my baby are going to spend the day together doing some shopping", she said, "ohhh I love shopping", he said, "sorry Savannah but I pronmised her that it would be just her and me today". She put her hands on her hips and said, "but Derek", he said, "sorry Savannah but I don't get to see her that often anymore and I want to spend all the time alone that I can".

She said, "alright alright nut isn't tonight when the team is coming over"?, he said, "yep, everybody is coming over and it's going to be like a big slumber party". She said, "am I invited to sleep in the room with you"?, he opened his mouth to say no when there was a knock at the door, he smiled and walked over to the door.

He threw the door open and smiled when he saw his mom standing there with her arms filled with presents, he said, "here momma let me help you", he took the gifts and put them under his huge tree. Dave walked through the door followed by Sarah and Desiree, they looked and saw Savannah and Sarah said,  
>"oh hey Savannah I didn't know you would be here".<p>

She said, "I just came over to spend some time with Derek, I'm not staying but I'll be back tonight", Derek looked at his sisters and rolled his eyes causing them to laugh. Savannah stayed and talked for a few minutes and was just getting ready to wrap her arms around Derek when there was a knock at the door.

He walked over and opened the door and smiled when Michelle threw her arms open and squealed, "daddyyyyyy", he picked up the little girl and kissed her all over the face and said, "hi baby". She said, "I misseded you", he said, "I missed you to", Penelope and Sam smiled from the door and just as they were turning to leave Derek said, "don't forget baby girl the team is coming by tonight".

She said, "ohhhhhh is that tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep they're all coming for the annual pre Christmas get together", she looked at Sam and said, "it's been a tradition for several years". He said, "how long does the get together last"?, she said, "wellllll once they arrive unless an emergency happens they are here until the 26th".

He said, "but we won't have any time alone", she said, "I haven't missed one yet Sam and I don't intend to miss this one", he said, "fine, fine, we can come". She smiled at Derek and winked and said, "well I guess we'll see you tonight", Michelle hugged her and said, "byeeeeeee momma", she said,  
>"bye sweetie be good and have fun with daddy today".<p>

Michelle waved at her mom until the car pulled away from the curb, Derek smiled knowing that he would be spending the next few days with both of his girls and he couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 11

After Savannah left Desiree said, "I didn't think she would ever leave", Fran pointed her finger at her younger daughter and said, "be nice, she is after all still your brothers girlfriend". Derek smiled and said, "uhhhh no she isn't, I've been trying to break up with her but she just won't take the hint".

Sarah said, "well have you been sleeping with her"?, he said, "what's that got to", Sarah shook her head and said, "stop having sex with her baby brother or you'll find your butt heading toward a wedding chapel". He laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh no the only person I ever plan on marrying is my baby girl".

Fran said, "so do you have enough stuff put back"?, Derek said, "well I think so but with the storm rolling in maybe we can split up and get some more stuff"?, Desiree said, "we definitely need batteries and candles in case the power goes off and gas for the generators". Derek said, "I'll get the gas if you ladies can get the batteries, candles and more food, because with all of us together for several days we don't want to run short of any food or anything else that we might need".

Fran kissed her son on the cheek and said, "alright baby boy it's about time to head out because the team will be here in a few hours", he looked down at his daughter and said, "are you ready to go shopping baby"?, she said, "weaddy daddyyy". He laughed as he helped her put her coat on, she then hugged her grandma and aunts before everybody made their way out the door.

Penelope looked over at Sam and said, "please don't be mad at me", he smiled at her and said, "honey I'm not mad, it's just that I miss not getting to spend any time alone with you that's all". She said, "welllll as I remember we had some fun in the shower yesterday didn't we"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "that we did beautiful, that we did".

He put her hand in his and said, "any chance that while we are at Dereks we can have a little more fun"?, she laughed and said, "you do realize that there is going to be 4 children under the age of 7 in that house right"?, he said, "well at night the kids will all stay with their parents won't they sweetie"?, she shook her head and said, "probably not they will be running all over the place until the early morning hours".

Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "and Abby will be alllllll over the place because everybody will want to hug and love on her", he smiled and said,  
>"hopefully soon we can have a few of our own". Her heart started beating faster and faster and she said, "maybe", he smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.<p>

Derek looked down and smiled as Chelle pointed to a beautiful ring for him to give to Penelope for Christmas, he said, "this one right here"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh it pwetty daddy". He pointed to the beautiful diamond ring and said, "I'll take that one please", the salesgirl smiled as she rung up the sale.

She looked at Derek and said, "would you like me to wrap that for you"?, he said, "no thank you", she put the box in a small bag and handed it to him and said, "Merry Christmas sir". He picked Michelle up and said, "Merry Christmas to you to", Michelle waved at the girl as they turned and headed out of the store.

Penelope laughed as she wiped the ice cream off of Sams chin, he grinned and said, "thanks baby", she sighed happily and said, "today has been fun hasn't it"?, he said, "it sure has and here's to many many more happy times". He then wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

Fran and the girls were all smiles as they put the supplies away and stood back and Sarah said, "wow there's enough stuff in here for an army", Fran laughed and said, "good because for the next few days that's what's going to be here". They headed through to the living room when there was a knock at the door.

Desiree opened the door and smiled when she saw Dave standing there with both arms filled with gifts, she reached and said, "here let me help you with that Dave". He smiled as he handed some packages over, he then walked inside and before the door closed the Reid and Hotchner famalies grinned as they pulled up in front of the house.

Sarah and Desiree headed outside to help everybody carry their gifts in while Fran got a few kisses from her husband, he said, "I've got a few special gifts for you Bella". She blushed and said, "I bet you do kind sir", he kissed her lips passionately but they pulled apart when Michelle ran into the room and said, "nonno nonnooooooooo".

He picked up the little girl and said, "and where has my princess been"?, she said, "me and daddy been wooking for gifts", he smiled and said, "you have, were you able to find some"?, she said, "uh huh". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "that's good sweetie", she looked around and said, "is Henwy here"?, Fran said, "he's right over there" and Michelle laughed as she ran across the room toward him.

Derek walked into the kitchen and said, "well the gas and gifts are allllllll in is everybody here"?, she said, "everybody but Penelope, Sam and of course Savannah". Derek laughed and said, "maybe Savannah won't come", he had no more than finished saying that then she walked into the room and put her gifts under the tree.

She walked over to Derek and said, "it's snowing hard out there, I hope that everybody can make it", Derek said, "everybody is here but Penelope and Sam". She said, "maybe they won't come tonight, it might be safer if" and before she could finish her sentence she heard Michelle squealing, "mommaaaa mommaaaaaaa".

Derek turned and smiled at Penelope as she picked Michelle up, she smiled at Derek and took a deep breath and said, "did you see the snow, it's coming down hard, like really hard now"?, Derek said, "we are suppose to get a bad storm, I guess it's starting now", Reid and Hotch were sitting in the living room watching tv when a weather bulletin came on.

Hotch said, "weather bulletin", everybody headed to the living room and stood to listen to the announcement, the announcer said, "police are advising that unless it's an emergency please stay off the roadways. The announcement continued by saying, "snow could fall as much as 1 1/2 inches or more per hour so please stay safe".

Emiliy said, "I wonder how long the storm could last", the announcer then said, "it looks like the ground will be blanketed for Santa when he comes on Christmas Eve". Before the bulletin went off the announcer said, "please stay tuned to this station for further updates", JJ put the baby up on her shoulder and patted her and smiled as she watched Jack, Henry and Michelle sitting and watching a movie.

Penelope smiled at Fran and said, "so who's going to be Santa this year"?, Fran said, "I think it's Aarons turn isn't it"?, she said, "I believe so because Spencer was Santa last year". Fran laughed and said, "I'm so glad that you could make it honey, it wouldn't be Christmas without you", Penelope hugged her mother in law and said, "there is no other place I'd rather be Fran".


	12. Chapter 12

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 12

The rest of the evening and night was amazingly fun with the adults laughing and talking about previous Christmas sleepovers and the children playing with Clooney and Abby spent a lot of time either being held or sleeping. Penelope was looking out the window when she felt two arms wrap around her,  
>she looked up to see the smiling face of Sam.<p>

He kissed the side of her neck and said, "whatcha doing beautiful"?, she said, "the snow is really coming down out there", he pulled the curtain back and looked out to see several inches had already fallen. He said, "I wonder how many inches we will get before this storm is over"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "it's hard to tell but the first Christmas Derek and I were together we got almost 24 inches".

Derek looked up and sighed as he watched Sam lean in and press his lips against Penelopes, he wanted so much to be the man his baby girl was kissing and who knew maybe by the time Christmas is over he would be. Savannah walked over and wrapped her arms around him and leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you Derek".

He then watched as Sam walked over and started talking to Hotch and Dave and Penelope winked at him as she headed toward one of the rooms down the huge hall. Savannah said, "I think I'm going to go see if your mom and sisters need help in the kitchen", he nodded his head and watched happily as she walked into the kitchen.

He looked around to see Sam with his back to the hall before heading down to the way he saw Penelope heading, he was in the hall when he was pulled into one of the rooms. He opened his mouth to say something and Penelope wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips against his, Derek didn't waste anytime wrapping her up in his arms.

Derek moaned as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air. Penelope rested her forehead against his and said, "we shouldn't be doing this", he kissed her nose and said, "yes we should baby girl, ohhhh yes we should".

She said, "I can't stand to be hurt again Derek", he put his finger over her lips and said, "I would never ever hurt you again, I was a fool and it will never happen again". He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "please tell me that you belive me", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want to Derek, I really do".

He got down on his knees and looked up and said, "if you give me, give us another chance I promise I will never make you regret it", she sighed and said, "I love you Derek". He got up and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl, so very much", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for another passionate kiss".

Desiree noticed that both Derek and Penelope were missing and smiled as she headed down the hall in search of them, Derek slid his hand up under the shirt of his baby girl who moaned when his fingers brushed against her nipples. He started placing soft butterfly kisses down her neck and she took a deep breath when she felt him nipping at her neck.

Derek said, "I love you so much", she said, "I love you to Derek", she then started tugging on his belt, when it was tossed aside she then didn't waste anytime on getting his boxers and pants down over his butt. He looked up at her and said, "are you sure about this"?, she reached out and started stroking his very erect penis and whispered, "I'm sure hotstuff".

He slid his hands up under her dress and slowly slid her panties down over her hips and he moaned as they puddled at her feet, he picked her up and braced her against the wall and crashed his lips against hers. He smiled against her lips as he lined himself up at her entrace, a few seconds later they both lowly moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her for the first time since that fateful night.

Desiree smiled when she heard moans coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall, she then headed up the living room and said, "who's up for some Christmas music"?, the kids in unison saueeled, "meeeeeeeeee meeeeee". She reached over and turned on the music and inwardly laughed as the sound of the music filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 13

As the evening continued everybody gathered at the tables in the dining room for dinner, the kids were at one little table laughing and eating while the adults were talking. Penelope took a deep breath and bit down on her lip when she felt Sams hand on her knee, he leaned in and whispered something into her ear and then slid his hand up her thigh and grinned.

Derek was talking to his mom about a surprise gift for Michelle when Savannah put her hand in his lap and smiled, he put his hand down and quickly removed her hand earning a frown from her but a smile from Penelope. JJ was eating when the baby started crying, she started to get up and Penelope said, "I'll get her Jayje".

Sam got up and said, "I'll go to honey, it will be great practice for when we have our little ones", Derek heart dropped when he heard that, he took a drink of his wine as he watched them disappear into the living room. Penelope walked over and picked Abby up and kissed her little cheek and said, "it's okay sweetie".

The baby stilled in her arms and when Penelope put her up on her shoulder and patted a couple of times she went right back out, Penelope then put her in the swing and turned it on before they headed back into the kitchen. Reid said, "is she alright"?, Sam said, "she's fine all it took was the magic touch of my girl and she went right back out".

Penelope took a sip of wine and said, "I put her in the swing and turned it on", JJ smiled and said, "thanks again Garcie", Penelope winked as they all continued with their dinner. About half an hour later Fran and the girls got up and started clearing the table and Penelope said, "here Fran let me do that".

She said, "oh no honey I can't let you do that", Penelope said, "I insist, you did a great job with dinner and I want to help with the cleanup", Desi said, "go ahead momma and rest, we got this". Sarah grinned as she watched her mom walk out of the room, she looked over her shoulders and said, "how about after we get finished in here and the kids are asleep we play games again this year"?, Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhh yes I love that".

Savannah sighed as she excused herself to go to the bathroom, Desiree leaned in and said, "maybe we'll get lucky and she won't come back", Penelope said, "from your lips Desi, from your lips". Sarah walked over and said, "talking about lips what were you and my baby brother doing in that back bedroom"?, she blushed and said, "uh uh uhhhh".

Desiree and Sarah gave each other a high five and said in unison, "that's great", she put her finger to her lips and said, "shhhhhh we don't want it out yet, I still have to tell Sam and he has to tell Savannah". Desiree said, "he's been dropping hints to her since you got here but she's so silly she doesn't listen".

Sarah hugged Penelope and said, "he is so sorry that he hurt you, the day you left he came to see momma and he was heartbroken", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest, to walk into my home and see the man I love having sex with another woman it just totally shattered me".

Desiree said, "we love you both so much and we only want you to be happy and you leaving him after that was totally understandable, nobody blamed you in the least". She weakly smiled and said, "I didn't want to leave but I", Sarah said, "it's okay Penelope", Penelope smiled and said, "I've really missed you girls".

Sarah said, "we've missed you to", Desiree said, "how about we get these dishes done so we can get the kiddies in bed so game night can start"?, Sarah and Penelope smiled and in unison said, "sounds good". The girls all laughed as they worked hard to get the kitchen cleaned up so they could join the rest of the family in the living room".

About an hour later the little ones were down for the night and Desiree smiled and said, "alright who's ready for some truth or dare"?, everybody smiled as they all sat down in the living room in a circle. Derek said, "who gets to ask the first question"?, Sarah said, "I think Reid went first last year didn't he"?, JJ said, "yeah so I believe it's my turn".

JJ rubbed her hands together and said, "alright Garcie truth or dare"?, she swallowed hard and said the word that got the ball rolling, "truth"


	14. Chapter 14

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 14

JJ took a deep breath and said, "alrighttttt where is the weirdest you've ever made love"?, she bit down on her lip and then blushed when she said.  
>"well it was me and Derek and it was on the ferris wheel at the carnival when we first started dating". Emily said, "ohhhhhh my, I sooooo remember that night no wonder the two of you had a smile on your face when you got off that ride".<p>

Derek grinned and said, "yeah it was an amazing night", Penelope sighed and said, "alright Em, truth or dare"?, she said, "wellllll let's start out with truth". Penelope said, "alright my raven haired beauty, what is the one area on your body that when bossman gets hold of it drives you completely wild"?, Hotch laughed and watched his wife grin as she said, "when he swirls his tongue around my nipples ohhhhh it drives me wild".

Savannah sat back against the chair and mumbled something and Emily said, "alright Savannah truth or dare"?, she said, "I believe I will take dare Emily". Emily said, " alright then I dare you to straddle Sam and kiss him passionately on the lips and the kiss has to last for at least 30 complete seconds".

Sam looked at Emily and said, "I don't know about", Savannah stood up and said, "30 seconds huh"?, Emily laughed and said, "yepppp 30 seconds", Savannah straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. Sam responded immediately and deepened the kiss earning a moan of pleasure from Savannah.

Derek looked at Penelope and winked causing her to smile and wink back as they watched their significant others currently making out in front of all the adults. Emily sighed as she started counting down from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and stop". Savannah pulled back and smiled as she stood up and stepped back from Sam.

She took a deep breath before sitting down beside Derek, she looked around the room and said, "Penelope, truth or dare"?, she said, "I'll stick with truth again". She said, "alright for those that don't know how we met why don't you feel them in", Derek said, "Savannah now is", Penelope said, "it's alright Derek".

She said, "we met at the hospital when I was giving birth to Michelle, you were the doctor on call", Savannah nodded her head in agreement and listened as Penelope said, "but when I came home a year ago and caught you in bed with my husband I learned the hard way what kind of woman you are". She then looked at Hotch and said, "truth or dare bossman"?, he said, "dare".

Penelope rubbed her hands and said, "ohhhhhh okay let's seeeeeee", she bit down on her lip and said, "how about you turn the Christmas music on and give us a little dance". He looked at her and said, "Penel", Emily said, "ohhhhhh yeah, come on mylove show us what you got", he stood up and walked over and turned the cd player on and sighed as the music started.

Everybody laughed as he danced to All I Want For Christmas Is You", Emily whistled and said, "ahhhhhh yeah baby, shake it", Penelope and JJ laughed and said in unison, "nice tush". After the song was over Hotch was making his way over to his seat when the baby started crying and JJ said, "pause for a few minutes and let me go check on her".

Penelope stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the snow as memories of how her friendship with Savannah changed, they use to go shopping all the time but she wondered why Savannah suddenly couldn't get off work or cancelled at the last minute and when she walked into her house that fateful night she knew why, it was because she was sleeping with her husband.

Savannah leaned over when everybody else was distracted and whispered into Sams ear, "sneak out and meet me in the pool house", he nodded his head and whispered, "count on it". He waited a few minutes and walked over to Penelope and said, "I've got to make a call honey but I'll be back as soon as I can".

She smiled and said, "okay Sam" and she watched as he pulled his cell out as he headed up the stairs, after he disappeared at the top of the stairs he went to the back staircase and headed out into the backyard. A few minutes later JJ walked back downstairs and said, "sorry about that guys but my little angel was hungry".

Fran said, "how about before we start again we get some hot cocoa"?, everybody in unison said, "yessss", she motioned for Sarah and Desiree to follow her into the kitchen as everybody else started talking among themselves. Savannah said, "if you will excuse me I need to go call and check on my mom and make sure that she's doing okay".

Derek smiled and watched as she headed up stairs, Emily grinned and said, "I didn't think she would ever leave", Penelope grinned as Derek said, "yeah me either". Savannah snuck down the back stairs and headed out toward the pool house, once she stepped inside Sam grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and said, "that kiss, that kiss was amazing".

She leaned in and said, "I'm about to give you a lot more than just a kiss", Sam grinned as Savannah started undressing and said, "the best early Christmas present I've ever gotten". As he watched her clothes puddle at her feet in the floor he started undressing and kicking his clothes to the side.

He held out his hand and said, "best present everrrrrr", Savannah grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh you are about to get soooooo lucky", he then pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers as they slid down to the padded bench.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter contains sexual content

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 15

Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "can I talk to you alone for a minute"?, she looked around and said, "I don't think that is", he put her hand in his and said, "please". He looked at Desiree and said, "when Sam comes back can you keep him busy for a few minutes"?, she winked at the couple and said, "sure, no problem".

They then watched as Derek and Penelope headed through the house toward the bathroom, Sarah said, "what do you think that's about"?, Desiree said,  
>"I think they are gonna go at it like a couple of horny teenagers again". Sarah laughed and shook her head and said, "if that's the case we better be keeping an eye out for Sam", she nodded as she headed upstairs to make sure the coast was still clear.<p>

Savannah rolled them over so that she was on top and started gyrating her hips earning moan on top of moan of pleasure from Sam, he raised up and then started kissing the valley between her breasts as she rode him and rode him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and moaned as she threw her head back and bit down on her bottom lip.

Derek pulled Penelope into the bathroom and locked the door and crashed his lips against hers, she immediately responded to the kiss but after Derek deepened the kiss she reluctantly pulled away". Derek looked confused at her and said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "I I I can't do this", he put her face in his hands and said, "baby why not, what's changed"?, she sighed and said, "explain it to me Derek".

He said, "explain what"?, she said, "explain why you started cheating on me", he said, "can we do this later"?, she crossed her arms and shook her head and said, "no I need to know". He took a deep breath and said, "we were both working all the time, the team was gone on case after case after case and then when I would get to come home you would have to stay and work with another team".

She listened as he said, "one night I went out for a drink, well that one drink turned to 2 and then 4 and then 6 and then Savannah sat down beside me at the bar and we started talking". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I know that you did more than talking Derek because I walked in on a lottttt more than talking".

He said, "baby I", she held up her hand and said, "Derek if we are gonna try to work things out I need to know", he sighed and said, "well she sat down and we started talking and I continued to drink more and more and soon I was to drunk to drive home". He reached over and put her hand in his and said, "she drove me back to her place so I could sober up or so I thought but then we had a few more drinks and then I wake up a few hours later naked in her bed with her draped all over me".

She reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "go ahead", he said, "and after that night I never wanted to see her again but we had that fight and". She said, "let me get this straight when we would fight would you run to her everytime"?, he shook his head and said, "no baby no I promise it wasn't like that".

She stood up and said, "well then Derek, how was it because if I can't trust you it's better if we stay apart", she then headed toward the bathroom door. Savannah gasped in surprise when Sam flopped them over so that he was on top, he pounded into her over and over until they both came moaning each others names a few minutes later.

Sam collapsed against her body and kissed her lips and said, "you are amazing", she kissed his lips and said, "so are you", he said, "I can't believe that we just cheated on Derek and Penelope". She pulled him back down to her and said, "don't be because I'm not as a matter of fact I think that I am ready for some more, how about you"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "maybe we should get back inside before somebody comes looking for us Savannah".

She said, "don't worry about it they think that we are both on the phone so nobody will be the wiser", he grinned wickedly as he rolled over onto his back while she straddled his waist. She put her hands on his chest and bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly sank back down on him, he closed his eyes and said, "goodddddd so goodddddddd".

Derek put his hand on the door and said, "please don't give up on us baby girl, please", she said, "Derek I can't have my heart broken again, not again I wouldn't survive it". He pulled her into his arms and said, "you are the love of my life and I promise you here and now that I will never ever do anything that would hurt you or us".

She opened her mouth to speak and he crashed his mouth against hers, their tongues battle for control for several minutes before they pulled apart and she said, "that isn't fair Derek". He grinned and said, "what isn't sweetness"?, she said, "you know that when you kiss me I can't concentrate", he nodded his head and said, "I was hoping it would still work that way".

Penelope sighed and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan but", he said, "no buts baby girl, no buts", she took a deep breath and said, "what about Sam and Savannah"?, he said, "what about them"?, she said, "I'm suppose to be getting married to Sam". He ran his hand over his head and said, "let me ask you a question", she nodded her head yes and said, "go ahead ask".

Derek put her face in his hands and said, "do you love Sam"?, she said, "yes I love him", he said, "but are you in love with him"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "no hotstuff, no, you are the only man I have ever truly loved". He said, "and you my beautiful wife are the only woman I have ever or will ever love", she then crashed her mouth against his.

Desiree opened the door to Penelope and Sams room but found it empty, she then continued to check the rest of the rooms upstairs to also find them empty. She walked back downstairs and motioned for Sarah to follow her into the kitchen, she said, "what's up, you are suppose to be checking on Sam and Savannah".

Desiree said, "that's what I'm trying to tell you they aren't upstairs and I have no idea where they are", Sarah turned just in time to see Sam and Savannah walking out of the pool house straightening up their clothes. Desiree said, "well will you look at that, they were out in the pool house having sex".

Sarah said, "let's head back into the living room and see how far they are going to take this"?, she nodded her head and said, "you keep them busy and I'll head down the hall to baby brother and Penelope". Desiree nodded her head as she headed into the living room to wait on the couple, it wasn't long before Savannah headed into the living room and a few minutes after that Sam came down with his phone to his ear and said, "alright Tom have a good holiday and I'll see you next week".

Sam looked around the room and said, "where's Penelope"?, Desiree opened her mouth to say something and Penelope said, "here I am honey", Savannah sat back against the couch and said, "where's Derek"?, Desiree said, "he's working on a surprise for Chelle". Savannah smiled as she crossed her legs and winked at Sam.

Derek walked into the room and said, "now where were we"?, JJ said, "we were playing truth or dare", she yawned and said, "but this cold weather and snow has just worn me out would it be alright if we call it a night, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Chelle, Jack and Henry are gonna want to go out and play in the snow and Abby will be up in a few hours for a bottle".

Derek smiled and said, "yeah sure, have a good night Jayje, see you and pretty boy in the morning", Reid grinned as he intertwined fingers with his wife as they headed up toward their room. Couple by couple everybody headed up to their rooms leaving Derek, Penelope, Sam and Savannah and Sam said,  
>"sooooo what do you three want to do now"?, Penelope said, I think I'm gonna call it a night to Chelle will be up bright and early, have a good night everybody and I'll see yo in the morning".<p>

Sam looked at Savannah one final time and said, "I think I'll join you sweetie", he looked at Derek and Savannah and said, "night love birds", she sighed and said, "good night you two". She then watched her lover head up the stairs with another woman, she then looked at Derek and said, "night Derbear, see you in the morning" and he watched her stretch and sigh as she topped the stairs.

He locked the door and said, "yep this Christmas is gonna be great, I can feel it" he turned the lights off and grinned as he headed up the stairs knowing that he would be seeing his baby girl in a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 16

Before long Derek was waking up to the feeling of two tiny hands on his cheeks whispering, "get upppppppp, get upppppppp", he reached up and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her cheeks. Chelle giggled and said, "top it daddy, toppppp", Derek looked at her and said, "how are you doing this morning princess"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "me hungwy daddy".

He smiled up at her and said, "what would you like for breakfast"?, she grinned and said, "pannycates", he grinned as he tapped the end of her nose and said, "give me a minute to get dressed and then you and daddy will go downstairs okay"?, she laid down on the bed and said, "tayyyyyy daddy", he couldn't stop smiling as he looked at her because she looked so much like her mom.

Meanwhile up the hall Penelope was waking up, she looked in the floor and saw that Sam wasn't there, she threw the covers back and grabbed her clothes so that she could head downstairs to join the others. Sam had woke up about 5:00 and snuck into Savannahs room and the two made love several more times before heading seperately downstairs to join everybody.

Sam glanced over at Savannah and winked when nobody was looking, he loved being able to sneak around and sleep with her right under everybodys nose and have nobody be none the wiser or so he thought. When Derek got dressed he picked up Chelle and started out of the room where they met Penelope who smiled and kissed Chelle on the cheek and said, "morning sweetie".

Chelle smiled at Penelope and asid, "monin momma", she laughed and said, "where are we going"?, Derek said, "we are going to go down and have some pancakes before we head out for a day of fun in the snow". Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh would these be the famous Derek Morgan pancakes"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "the very same".

He leaned in and said, "and if you are a good girl you can have some", she winked at him an said, "ohhhhhh I'm very good", Derek winked at her and said, "you are huh"?, Chelle said, "uh huh daddy momma is bery good". Derek laughed as they stepped off the bottom step and walked into the kitchen to see his mom, sisters, JJ and Emily working on breakfast.

Sarah smiled and said, "well good morning baby brother", he yawned and said, "morning sis, how is everything going"?, she said, 'so far so good but it is still snowing outside and the weather man said that so far we have about 15 inches and we could get that much again today". He rubbed his hands and said, "ohhhh that sounds good".

Penelope glanced over her shoulder and saw Sam sitting on the couch in the living room talking to Hotch and Reid so she walked into the living room leaving Chelle with her daddy. She sat down beside Sam and said, "what time did you get up"?, he smiled as he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "sorry baby, I woke up early and was craving coffee so I got up and came down and fixed some, I hope you don't mind".

She shook her head and said, "no I don't mind at all", he winked at her and said, "how about later when everybody is outside we slip back into the house and have some alone time"?, she said, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be sleeping together until after we got married". He sighed and said, "we did, you're right but can we still take a long walk up to the lake that you've told me so much about"?, she grinned and said, "now that we can do".

Desiree looked at Sarah and whispered, "I heard Sam and Savannah this morning a little after 5 having sex", Sarah said, "yeah he wanted coffee my big butt". Derek walked over and said, "what are you two going on about"?, Desiree said, "if we tell you something you have to promise to not let on like you know".

Derek said, "okayyyyyyyyy, what is it"?, Desi looked at Fran and said, "momma we will be right back", Fran nodded her head as Desi and Sarah pulled their brother down the hall. Once they were in the laundry room Desiree said, "do you remember lastnight when Sam and Savannah had to go make their calls"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeahhhhhh, so"?, Sarah said, "well Desi went upstairs when you and Penelope were alone to keep watch and they weren't up there".

Derek said, "ohhhhh really now"?, Desiree said, "yepppppp and do you know where they were"?, he said, "no but I bet you two do don't you"?, they both nodded their heads yes and Sarah said, "we were standing in front of the window and saw them coming out of the pool house adjusting their clothes just a few minutes before they both came down the stairs".

Derek said, "well that son of a", Sarah said, "that isn't all", Derek crossed his arms and said, "enlighten me then", Desiree said, "this morning at around 5 I heard them having sex again in her room". Derek said, "so instead of being in bed with Penelope he was in Savannahs room having sex"?, again the girls nodded their heads yes".

Sarah said, "just watch them today, they grin at each other all the time and when he things nobody is watching he winks at her", Derek grinned and said,  
>"ohhhhhhhh don't worry I'll definitely be keeping my eyes on them". Penelope looked up to see Derek and his sisters coming back up the hall and she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to see what was up.<p>

She walked over and leaned in and said, "alright hotstuff spill it", he said, "spill what"?, she said, "spill what the three of you were doing down the hall just now". He looked to make sure that neither of them could see them and then he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips and said, "we're working on a surprise for you baby girl".

She said, "a surprise huh, will I like it"?, Derek and his sisters in unison said, "ohhhhhhh yeah", she said, "when will I get my surprise"?, he winked at her and said, "no later than tomorrow baby I promise". She sighed and said, "alright handsome I'll be patient till then", he smiled and said, "now let's get breakfast ready so we can go play in the snow".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm going to go check on the kids they are being wayyyyyy to quiet" and he watched as she walked away, he looked at his sisters and said, "the innocent act is soooooooo gonna be over when we bust him in front of everybody". Sarah and Desiree grinned and nodded their heads in agreement as they started helping their mom with breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 17

After breakfast everybody headed outside to play in the snow, well everybody but Fran and Dave how decided to stay inside where it was warm and play with Abby". Henry, Jack and Chelle were having a blast outside making snowmen, Sam was keeping an eye on Savannah as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend Penelope.

Derek looked up and saw Sam hooking his arm over her shoulder and started mumbling something under his breath, Desiree walked over and said, "what are you saying"?, he shook his head and said, "that makes me sick, just look at him over there trying to act like he is alllll innocent". Desiree said, "don't worry about him big brother he will get his and soon".

Chelle walked over to Derek and said, "will you pway wif me"?, he picked her up and said, "I sure will" and she started cackling as he put her down and they started making snow angels. Dave and Fran were watching everybody from the kitchen window and Dave said, "how long do you think Derek is going to let this Sam crap go"?, Fran said, "he isn't going to take much more that's for sure".

Dave kissed the side of her neck and said, "do you think he knows that Savannah is cheating with Sam"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh he knows about it, he knows". Sam leaned in and said, "how about we take that walk"?, Penelope glanced over her shoulder and saw Chelle laughing and playing with her dad and said, "sure let's go".

A few minutes later Derek looked up and noticed that Penelope and Sam were both gone and asked Reid, "where's baby girl"?, he pointed toward the lake and said, "her and Sam headed up that way a few minutes ago". Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks pretty boy", he said, "sure Morgan anytime" and as Derek tried to walk up toward the lake Savannah ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and said, "since Penelope and Sam are gone for a walk how abouttttttt we spend some time alone"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "sure how about we sneak into the pool house"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way".

He grabbed her by the hand and led her inside the pool house, once they got inside she pushed him down on the bench and straddled his waist and tried to kiss him. He pushed her away and said, "Savannah we need to talk", she sighed and said, "talking is soooo over rated", he said, "I'm being serious Savannah".

She set up straight and looked at him and said, "go ahead and talk", he said, "I want you to listen and listen good to me okay"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "alright". He said, "I love Penelope, I always have and I always will and you or no other woman will ever change that", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "ohhhhhh but after the months that we've been together she will never want to sleep with you again, not ever".

He said, "she loves me to Savannah and not you or Sam will ever change that, we are bonded together forever because of our love for our daughter", she licked her lips and leaned in and kissed his neck and said, "we can have children, lots and lots of children if you want them"?, he said, "I don't want you Savannah and I never have".

She laughed and said, "you sure could have fooled me, when we make love it isn't Penelopes name you scream it's mine", he chuckled and said, "I might now scream her name but it is her that I think about". Savannah smacked him hard across the face and said, "you bastard, you think about her when you sleep with me"?, he said, "every time".

She raised her hand to slap him across the face again and he said, "I don't think so, now I want you to grab your crap and get out of my house", she said, "but the roads are still closed". He sighed and said, "fineeeeeeee, just stay away from me, Penelope and Chelle do I make myself clear"?, she nodded her head and said, "crystal".

He pushed her off his lap and said, "and one more thing", she looked up at him and said, "yeah what's that"?, he said, "that is another surprise coming up soon". She watched as he then turned and headed outside, he then took a deep breath and headed up toward the lake, this Sam situation was going to end and it was going to end today.


	18. Chapter 18

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 18

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her closer to him, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, he smiled against her mouth as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away and said, "Sam, we need to talk", he said, "talk about what sweetie"?, she said, "I think that we should break up".

He said, "you what"?, she said, "you are a nice man but", he said, "nice man, is that all I am to you, we are suppose to be getting married and now I'm a nice man"?, she said, "I love you Sam I truly do but I'm not in love with you". Sam looked at her and said, "it's Derek isn't it"?, she looked down at the snow and nodded her head yes.

Sam said, "I love you Penelope and I want us to get married and have children", she looked up at him and said, "I don't want that Sam, not anymore,  
>not with you". She turned and said, "I'm going to head back to the house, I want to spend some time with Chelle while she is playing in the snow with Jack and Henry".<p>

Just as she tried to walk by him he grabbed her by the arm and said, "ohhhhhhhh no you don't", she said, "let go of me Sam", he said, "you want me and I'm gonna prove it" he then crashed his mouth against hers and pulled her to the ground. Derek was making his way up the road toward the lake thinking about how glad he would be when everything was over and he was back with his girls where he belonged.

Penelope pushed his mouth away from hers and started screaming, "HELPPPPPPP HE", Sam then crashed his mouth to hers again and started ripping at her clothes. He slid his hand up under her shirt and moaned against her lips as he started squeezing her breast, she was trying to push him off of her but he was to heavy.

Sam smiled as he slid his hand down the inside of her pants, she raised her knee and hit him in the crotch causing him to roll off her and scream in pain. She jumped up and said, "you bastard, your answer was to rape me", he looked up at her and said, "you love it and you know it", she then turned and started running back toward the house.

Sam got up and ran after her, Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw him gettng closer and closer, she knew that if he caught her that he would surely rape her. She held her ripped clothes together and started screaming, Derek heard her screams and started running toward the lake and it didn't take long before he ran into her.

Penelope said, "Derek, Derek he's crazy", Sam could hear them talking and stopped to listen, Derek said, "did he hurt you"?, she shook her head and said, "no but he tried to". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "what happened"?, she said, "I ended things with him and he didn't take it to good".

Derek said, "where is he"?, she said, "please take me back to the house", he kissed her lips gently and said, "sure thing baby", they turned and were heading back toward the house when Sam jumped out of the trees and started hitting Derek. Derek looked up at him from the ground and said, "run baby run, get back to the house".

She turned and started running toward the house, Sam tried to run after her but Derek grabbed his leg and said, "leave her alone, she doesn't want you Sam". He kicked Derek in the ribs and said, "she loves me Derek, she just doesn't realize it", he took off and started running after Penelope again with Derek pulling himself up off the ground to follow.

Penelope could see the clearing which meant that the house wasn't far away, she could hear the kids playing in the snow so she opened her mouth to yell for help and that is when she felt a hand go over her mouth. She felt Sams lips on the side of her neck and he whispered, "your hotstuff isn't here to help you this time".

She remembered the self defense classes that Derek got her to go to and she stomped his toes and threw her head back busting his nose, he grabbed his nose and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh, you boke by dose". Reid and Hotch looked up and saw Penelope running toward them and Reid said, "what happened Garcia"?,  
>she said, "Sam, he, he, he tried".<p>

JJ and Emily ran over to her just as they looked up to see Derek and Sam running toward the house, Derek tackled Sam and punched him in the ribs a few times and said, "you bastard, why would you do that to her"?, he laughed and said, "she loved it Derek, she loved it", he punched Sam in the face again causing blood to squirt.

Hotch and Reid ran over and said, "what's going on here"?, Derek said, "baby girl broke up with him and he tried to rape her", Hotch said, "Sam you are under arrest for assualt on two FBI agents and attempted rape, you have the right to be silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

Sam broke lose and grabbed Penelope from behind and said, "leabe us awone, we were habby until", Derek walked over and grabbed Penelopes arm and said,  
>"baby girl let me tell you something about your faithful boyfriend here, for the last 2 days he's been sneaking around with Savannah and having sex everywhere and anywhere they could".<p>

She looked at Sam and said, "is that true"?, he smiled and said, "yes it's true, you wouldn't give me any so I went to a woman that would, I went to Savannah". Penelope was struggling to get away from Sam and when she got lose she slipped and fell backwards hitting her head on the ground and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Derek running over to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 19

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and the first face she saw was Derek, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she tried to raise up but grabbed her head and fell back onto the bed. She looked around the room and said, "wh wh where am I"?, he said, "take it easy sweetness, you are in our bed".

Savannah stepped forward and said, "are you alright sweetie"?, she said, "get her away from me", Derek looked puzzingly at her and said, "goddess what's wrong"?, she said, "have you forgotten what she did"?, he said, "baby I think you are a little confused". He said, "what was the last thing that you remember"?, she said, "we were in the back yard and I slipped and hit my head on the ice".

Derek said, "you had us all scared to death", she looked up at the room filled with people and said, "how long was I out"?, Fran said, "honey you were out for a few hours". She said, "I'm sorry that I scared you all so much but seriously what are Savannah and Sam doing here"?, Derek said, "baby girl they are two of our best friends and it's Christmas so naturally they are going to be here".

Savannah took a couple of steps closer and Penelope held up her hand and said, "get away from me", Derek looked at Savannah and she stepped back and rubbed her stomach. Sam said, "are you okay Penelope"?, she said, "don't you touch me Sam, stay away", he held up his hands and said, "honey I'm not going to touch you".

Penelope said, "don't call me honey", Derek said, "calm down baby girl, nobody here is going to hurt you", she calmed down whn he sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "everything's fine sweetness", she took a deep breath as she tried to calm down.

Chelle ran into the room and jumped up on the bed and said, "mommaaaaaa", Penelope smiled and said, "hi princess", she kissed Penlope on the forehead and said, "you gots owwie momma"?, Penelope said, "yeah baby, momma has a big owwie on her head". Derek looked at Chelle and said, "princess why don't you go get momma some cookies and milk"?, she smiled and said, "tayyyyyy daddy".

JJ held out her hand and said, "come on honey I'll go with you", Chelle waved as her and JJ disappeared out into the hall, Derek said, "baby I need you to do something for me". She nodded her head slowly and said, "sure hotstuff, anything", he said, "I need you to tell me what you think Sam and Savannah did wrong, can you do that"?, she looked up at them standing with their arms wrapped around each other and nodded her head yes.

Everybody gathered around and listened to Penelope fill them in on what had happened and when she was through Derek said, "baby girl I can assure you that Savannah and I aren't together, she has been married to Sam for 6 months and they just found out that she's almost 3 months pregnant with their first child".

She said, "so we aren't seperated and Sam and I aren't engaged"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "no sweetness, you and I are not seperated and you are not engaged to Sam". Fran checked Penelopes vitals and her pupils and said, "everything seems to be alright", Penelope said, "what do you think happened to me"?, Fran patted her hand and said, "I think when you fell and hit your head you had a dream, well a nightmare".

Penelope said, "kinda like in The Wizard Of OZ"?, Fran laughed and said, "yeah kinda like that", Chelle came back into the room with the cookies and milk and JJ said, "sorry it took us so long we had to have some cookies when we got downstairs". Chelle laughed and said, "hewe momma", Derek helped Penelope sit up on the side of the bed and said, "take it nice and slow sweetness".

She looked around the room and said, "so everything that happened was all a dream"?, everybody in unison said, "YES", she looked up at Sam and Savannah and said, "I'm so sorry". Savannah sat down beside her and said, "honey don't worry about it", Penelope said, "everything seemed so real and I thought for sure that".

Sam said, "the only thing that matters is that you are alright"?, she smiled and said, "please tell me that I didn't miss Christmas"?, Derek grinned and said, "no baby girl you didn't miss Christmas, as a matter of fact today is Christmas Eve". She smiled as she took a bite of cookie and said, "well what are we waiting on it's time for caroling around the tree and then cookies and cocoa and then it's movie time".

Henry and Jack ran into the room and over to the bed and Jack said, "are you alright aunt P"?, she smiled at the little boy and said, "I'm fine honey,  
>just fine". Henry smiled as he hugged her and said, "we wewe scawed", she rubbed the top of his head and said, I'm sorry that I scared you baby but I'm fine, I promise".<p>

Reid picked up the little boy and said, "come on honey it's time for us to head down to the living room", he clapped his hands together and said, "what we dunna do"?, Reid tapped the end of his nose and said, "it's time to sing songs and then we can have some cookies and cocoa and thennnnnn it's time to watch movies".

Henry and Jack squealed, "yayyyyyyy" as they ran out of the room with Chelle right on their heels, Penelope looked up and said, "I'm really alright guys and hotstuff and me will be right down". They all smiled at her and said, "we'll see you two downstairs in a few minutes then", she nodded her head and said, "yes, I promise".

when everybody was gone she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart he said, "wow that was amazing but what did I do to deserve that"?, she smiled and said, "you were just you my love, you were just you". He smiled and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she smiled and said, "I'm sure", she sighed as they headed out of the bedroom to join the rest of the clan in the living room.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, WERE YOU SHOCKED TO LEARN THAT IT WAS ALL A DREAM?


	20. Chapter 20

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 20

As the evening went on they sang carols around the tree, they had cookies and cocoa and then they all settled down for their Christas Eve movie mega marathon. Penelope sighed happily as she felt Dereks arms wrap snuggly around her, she looked up and said, "I love you so much", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you more".

Penelope grinned and said, "I love you most", Savannah smiled and said, "it's so good to see that you are alright Penelope, you really scared us when you fell". She blew out a breath and said, "yeah I kinda scared myself to", she looked down at Savannahs stomach and said, "soooooo when did you find out that you were going to have a baby"?, she smiled at Penelope and said, "before we came over for the Christmas get together".

Reid said, "so far Garcia we've got almost 20 inches of snow outside and it is still falling", Penelope grinned as he started watching the movie with the rest of the family. Savannah said, "when I found out I wanted you and Derek to be the first two people to know but while you were playing in the snow with the kids I couldn't hold it any longer and I told Derek".

Penelope smiled and said, "congratulations on the news, that's great", she rubbed her stomach and said, "I hope that I am half the momma that you are to Chelle". She grinned and said, "you are gonna be a great momma Vanna, just wait and see", Savannah sighed happily when Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Chelle climbed up in Penelopes lap and laid with her back against her mommas chest and laughed as she continued to watch the movie, Derek leaned down and whispered, "she is so much like you". Penelope giggled and said, "I think she is a lot like her daddy, Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you".

She relaxed into his embrace and said, "that's good because I'm not going anywhere, we're not going anywhere", he cuddled up closer and sighed happily as her settled in to watch the rest of the movie. By the end of the night the children were asleep and Penelope smiled as she watched Hotch, Reid and her hotstuff carry the kids up to bed.

When they were sure the kids were done for the night the adults went to getting the presents from Santa put under the tree, Derek walked over to his baby girl and held some mistletoe over her head and cleared his throat". She looked up and smiled and said, "you sooooooo don't need that handsome",  
>she then pulled him into a passionate kiss.<p>

Sarah and Desiree giggled causing the lovebirds to pull apart, Derek winked at them and said, "I just can't keep my hands or my lips off of my beautiful wife". Desiree said, "get a roommmmmmmmm", he laughed and said, "that's a good idea for later but for now we have to make sure these babies have a great Christmas".

A couple of hours later the last of the presents was finally put under the tree and Spencer said, "it looks like eveybody is in for a very very good Christmas". Emily smiled and said, "I see a huge package in the back that has baby girl written on it, I wonder what is in that one"?, Derek looked at Hotch and said, "it's a surprise for Penelope and your husband was nice enough to help me with it".

Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "oh really now"?, he kissed her on the lips and said, "yes really", he smiled and said, "you have a few surprises under the tree to my love". Emily winked at him and said, "want to give me any hints"?, he laughed and said, "nopeee,  
>it isn't long before you get to open it".<p>

After a few minutes everybody was sitting on the couch laughing and talking about past Christmas get togethers and Reid almost fell off the couch laughing when he Hotch opened his gag gift last year". Penelope sighed happily as her hotstuff wrapped his loving arms around her and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you".

She looked up at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff" and as the kids were peacefully sleeping upstairs the adults spent the next couple of hours just enjoying each others company.


	21. Chapter 21

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 21

The next morning came with Derek waking up to his 3 year old jumping up and down on the bed squealing, "Santa tame, Santa tame", her mom and dad then threw back the covers and smiled as they followed their daughter downstairs into the living room. She pointed at the tree and said, "seeeeeee Santa tame".

Derek said, "it looks like he brought a lot of presents, were you a good girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "me good daddy, me good", he picked her up and kissed her chubby cheek and said, "yes you have been good princess. Penelope got the camcorder ready because after the nightmare she just woke up from she didn't want to miss any of the good stuff.

The room was filled with happy smiling people and the sound of ripping paper as everybody dug in to opening their gifts, Derek stood there with a huge grin on his face as he watched the joy on his daughters face when she opened her princess castle. She ran over to both him and Penelope and hugged them both squealing "fank you, fank you".

Henry squealed with delight when he opened the chemistry set that he had been wanting all year, he looked up at Reid and said, "we pway daddy"?, Reid smiled and said, "of course you and daddy will play baby". Jack looked up at his mom and dad when he opened tickets to dinosaurs on ice, he grinned and said, "yesssssssss".

Dave handed Fran a gift and when she opened it she kissed him passionately on the lips and said, "I have been wanting to go to Paris all my life", he smiled and said, "good because we are going, this is a 2 week trip and we are gonna see so many things and have so much fun". She smiled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "the first couple of days I don't think you will be getting out of that bed Mr. Rossi".

Reid handed JJ a small box and when she opened it she smiled and said, "ohhh Spence it's beautiful", he had gotten her the diamond necklace that he had seen her showing Emily on the computer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you", he laughed and said, "I love you to Jayje".

Emily took a deep breath as she was handed a small box, she shook it and said, "I think I know what this is", Hotch kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I bet you don't".She ripped the paper off and jumped up and said, "oh my god Aaron", he said, "see I told you that you didn't know what it was baby".

Derek grinned and said, "I knew that you would like that", she looked at Derek and said, "you knew what this was"?, he smiled and said, "yep, I helped with the arrangements". Hotch said, "this is for an all expense paid trip for the three of us to go around the world and we can go anytime that we want".

Derek smiled as he pulled out the big box and handed it to Penelope, she said, "wow, this box is huge, what is this"?, he said, "just open it up baby girl, I promise you that you won't be disappointed". She opened the box and tears streamed down her face, she looked up at Derek and said, "ohhhhhh handsome it's beautiful, where did you get the picture"?, he said, "I called your brother and he sent it to me".

The gift in the box was a picture of Penelope with her mom and dad, she laid the picture down on the table and hugged Derek and kissed him passionately on the lips and said, "I love it and I love you". He smiled and said, "I'm so glad that you liked it", she wiped her eyes and said, "how were my brothers doing"?, he said, "they were doing great, they were going to come for a visit butttttt you are becoming an aunt 3 times over right now".

Penelope said, "oh my god", Derek said, "and don't worry they are going to send pictures when the babies arrive", she rubbed her hands together and said, "now comes one of your presents". She reached under the tree and got a box and handed it to Derek, he opened the box and looked at her and said, "what are these keys to"?, she smiled and said, "why don't you go look in the storage building around back".

Fran smiled as she motioned for everybody to put their coats on and head out to the storage building, when he opened the door and turned the light on he said, "ohhhhhhh my god". Fran walked over and said, "so I see that you remember this car"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh momma, this is dads GTO".

Fran kissed his cheek and said, "you can thank your baby girl for this, she's the one that found it and had it restored", he walked over and hugged his wife and kissed her lips and said, "thank you baby girl, I love it". She smiled as she wiped the tears out of his eyes and said, "I'm glad that you like it handsome".

He said, "like it I love it", Fran smiled as everybody looked at the car, Penelope beamed as Derek bragged about his car, he took pride in raising the hood and showing everything off. Fran smiled as the she led the kids back inside so they could finish opening their gifts, JJ, Emily, Savannah and Sam headed inside with them to get in out of the cold.

Penelope stood with her arms crossed and smiled as she knew that her hotstuff and truly had a Merry Christmas

One final chapter left


	22. Chapter 22

Merry Ex-Mas-Ch 22

Epilogue- 7 Years Later

Dave and Fran were carrying Derek and Penelopes 3 month old twin sons Thomas and Timothy over to put them into their swing as 10 year old Michelle runs around the living room chasing 7 year old Abagail Reid, 13 year old Henry Reid and 15 year old Jack Hotchner. Henry laughed and said, "you are never gonna catch us Chelle, neverrrrrrr".

JJ and Reid were carrying packages in from their car while their 5 year old daughter Diana is cackling in her uncle Dereks arms, she loved Derek and whenever he was around she had to be in his lap or in his arms. Hotch kissed his wife Emily on the lips and said, "I'll go check on Zach", she smiled and nodded her head as she watched him head to the nursery.

Penelope walked over to Emily and said, "how are you doing my raven haired beauty"?, she laughed and said, "good, tired but good, how about you"?, she yawned and said, "the twins are still not sleeping through the night sooooo momma naps when they do". Emily laughed and said, "that's a good idea I will have to try that with Zach".

Derek put Diana down and she ran over to play Hotch and Emilys 5 year old daughter Terena as Derek turned to look out the window, he couldn't help but smile as he watched the snow coming down. Penelope walked over and kissed him on the lips and said, "a penny for your thoughts", he sighed happily and said, "I was just thinking about how lucky we are".

She smiled and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, he grinned and said, "I love you more", she shook her head and said, "I love you most",  
>Penelope looked down when Diana wrapped her arm around her leg and said, "auntieeeeeeee P". Penelope picked the little girl up and said, "how are you princess"?, she grinned and said, "can I pway wif da bwocks"?, she tapped the end of the little girls nose and said, "you sure can".<p>

Just as she put Diana down she headed across the room to answer the door, when the door opened she saw the smiling faces of Sam, Savannah and their 3 children. She stepped aside and said, "come in, come in, we were afraid that you wouldn't be able to make it", Sam watched as their 7 year old son Shawn ran over to play with the blocks.

Savannah was carrying the carseat that was holding their 8 month old daughter Daphne and Sam was leading their 4 year old daughter Olivia as they all walked inside. Sam said, "the roads are getting bad but we didn't have any trouble ", Derek walked over and said, "well we're glad that you could all make it again this year".

Savannah laughed and said, "are you kidding, we wouldn't want to miss this get together for anything", Fran walked into the living room and said, "who wants cocoaaaaaa"?, and the room was filled with the kids saying, "YEAHHHHHHHHH" in unison. Penelope smiled as she headed toward the kitchen followed closely by Savannah.

When they got into the kitchen Penelope said, "so how is Daphne"?, Savannah said, "she's doing good, the doctors said it was just allergies so I am giving her medicine several times a day". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I was afraid that the twins were coming down with something a couple of weeks ago but luckily they were fine".

Savannah said, "there is nothing worse than having a sick child at Christmas", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "I agree", Fran turned around and said, "girls you didn't have to come and help". Penelope said, "we wanted to Fran", she smiled as she got the paper cups out and started filling them with cocoa.

As the evening went on it was soon time for everybody to gather around the tree to sing carols, as the singing started Derek wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and said, "I love you sweetness". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", as he looked around the room he knew that he was without a doubt one of the luckiest men in the world.

As the snow flew outside and the warmth of the Christmas holiday filled the Morgan house Derek knew that life as he knew it couldn't get any better than it was right now.


End file.
